


Love Through Darkness

by Kaylanikki23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylanikki23/pseuds/Kaylanikki23
Summary: For years Draco and Nymphadora never  knew about each other, That all changes when Voldemort  decides he can use a metamorphmagus on his side and gives Draco the task in forcing her to join them.





	1. Chapter 1: Careful Cousin

1994 Quidditch World Cup

“Lucius Its time.” Crabbe Sr. said to my father after the quidditch world cup.

“Draco Keep out of site and If you see Potter’s mudblood friend send her our way, Do you understand?,” He explained sternly

“Yes father, but whats going on?,” I asked confused 

“Just know that there is about to be a lot of chaos, I sent your mother home but I think you should see this. Now get out of site and pay attention,” He said pushing me towards the woods

“Yes Father,” I said making my way to find a tree to lean which would also give me a good view.

Everything happened so fast I heard screams and then there was fire, smoke, explosions and people running everywhere. Thats when I saw them marching in all black, the followers of the Dark Lord. They we stripping and lifting those muggles and filthy mudbloods up in the air making them spin around and around. I spotted my father immediately, he was in the front I could tell by the way he held his head high and looked down at the filth that ran passed him. This is true power I realized, this is how you make people fear you, and I couldn’t be prouder of the man I call father.

I watched in awe as people ran passed me going deeper into the woods to hide, I ignored them all until one of the idiots tripped over a stick and fell. I wasn’t shocked to see it was Ron Weasley on the ground.

“Tripped over a tree root,” he said spat, slowly making it back up to his feet again.

I couldn’t help but to comment on his idiocy.

“Well, with feet that size, hard not to,” I said from behind the ginger halfwit.

The golden trio seemed to notice me then and they all turned around with snarling faces

“Sod off Malfoy,” Weasley yelled

“Language, Weasley, wouldn’t want your mommy knowing you are saying words like that” I said smirking in his face, thats when I felt Granger glaring at me and I remembered what my father told me earlier, but for some reason I would prefer the mudblood not be stripped and embarrassed in front of thousands of people. 

“Hadn’t you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn’t like her spotted, would you?” I said trying to keep my nonchalant tone even though I was kinda nervous that someone would see her and there would be No saving her then.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked angrily 

“Granger, they’re after Muggles,” I said rolling my eyes, for all the praise everyone gives her for being the smartest witch of our age she couldn’t figure that out.  
She starred at me dumbfounded, meanwhile I could here the screams coming closer to where we were standing, if they didn’t get her out of here now she would be caught for sure.

“D’you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around . . . they’re moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh.” I told her with my famous smirk.

“Hermione’s a witch,” Harry snarled at me. Okay so maybe the golden trio wasn’t as smart as everyone thought they were.

“Have it your way, Potter,” I said, grinning at them. If they didn’t want to listen to me then I guess we are going to see Granger twirling in the air with nothing but her knickers on. I could practically here the servers of the Dark Lord marching behind me now.

“If you think they can’t spot a Mudblood, stay where you are.” I told them still grinning but fully focused on Granger.

“You watch your mouth!” Weasley screamed while coming towards me but I didn’t care I just kept my eyes on Granger.

“Never mind, Ron, He isn’t worth it” She said grabbing his arm and pulling him back toward herself.

There was an explosion and everybody jumped while the screams got louder. “Scare easily, don’t they?” I said lazily turning to Weasley.“I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What’s he up to…trying to rescue the Muggles?” I said laughing, Weasley and his blood traitor family really were a pathetic bunch. 

“Where’re your parents?” Potter snarled “Out there wearing masks,?” I couldn’t help the smiled that appeared on my face “Well . . . if they were, I wouldn’t tell you, would I, Potter?” I spat

I heard Granger gasp and turn to me with disgust written all over her face, she grabbed both her friends arms “Oh come on,” she said “let’s go and find the others.” And with that she turned away and all I could see was that wild nest on her head.

I thought of one more warning to give her “Keep that big bushy head down, Granger,” I sneered. Both Potter and Weasley turned back towards me but she gripped there arms tighter “Come on,” she repeated as she yanked them through the woods. Those idiots couldn’t even tell I was trying to help the mudblood. 

I was still enjoying the scene when another explosion went off near me and I was blasted to the ground, when I looked up I noticed the tree I was previously leaning on was falling towards me, before it landed somebody yank me from the ground I turned to see who had just saved my life and it was some girl with muggle clothing and pink hair.

“Careful cousin,” she said with a smile before turning around and running though the woods. I had never seen her before but she looked like a younger, prettier version of aunt Bella. I didn’t have much time to think about who she was because a few seconds later there was another explosion, I looked up to see where it came from and that’s when my eyes saw the green darkmark floating above the trees. The mark only made people scream and panic more.

I didn’t know this at the time but that was the first but not last time I would run into my cousin.

Tonks POV

“Tonight was terrible mother,” I said my eating dinner

“I know love, me and your father were so worried. He wanted to come and find you himself but I persuaded him not to,” she said pouring me some tea

“Yea it would have been dangerous for him to come, you should have seen what they were doing to the muggles and half-bloods. It was so terrible, I saved as many as I could.”

“Im so proud of you Dora,” she said kissing the top of my head “With this being only your second mission, I can already tell you are going to be fantastic Auror.” She said

“DORA ARE YOU HOME?” I heard my father scream

“Yes father, mother and I are eating dinner,” I screamed back

“Love I’ve was looking all over for you, I went to the auror department and Moody told me you went home.” He said hugging me “I was so worried about you.” 

“Im fine, don’t worry Im a arour now this is my job,” I said smiling at him

“Yes, I guess you are right,” he said seating down to eat his dinner

“I met Draco Malfoy today,” I told them 

The both stop eating and looked at me with wide eyes 

“What?” Asked my father 

“How?” Said my mother 

“Well I was running towards where we were gathering people to help them get home when an explosion went off and I fell as well as a few other people. When I stood up I noticed a tree about to come down on a boy who was still on the ground, so I ran and yanked him out the way and thats when I noticed is was Draco Malfoy.” I explained to them

“Well….that was nice of you dora.” My father said 

“Was his mother and father around?,” My mother asked 

“No he was by himself” I told her

“Okay, well just try and stay away from them if you can sweet heart.” She told me

“Don’t worry I will.” I assured her

1995 The Order

Tonks POV

Now that I was apart of the order, I had spent most of my summer at Grimmauld place. We all knew that Voldemort was back and that he wanted Harry so we needed to figure out the best way to keep Harry safe.

“You should really try and come by more Sirius, My mother loves when you are around?” I told him 

“Well darling it’s sorta difficult because if anyone catch me I’m going back to Azkaban and well I don’t want that,” he said smirking 

Remus walked into the room and I couldn’t help the flutter in my stomach when he sat beside me “Hello, Remus how are you,” I asked him

“Im well thank you, and you?,” 

“Im excellent thank you” I smiled at him I heard Sirius chocking back and laugh and I glared at him. 

The rest of the Order made there way into the room and we discussed Cornelius Fudge‘s attacks on Dumbledoor and Harry. We then talked about how we would all contribute in protecting Harry, Severus said he was going to talk to Doumbledor about teaching Harry Occulmancy, I decided I would be one of the Aurus to go to Hogwart and keep an eye on him. After about hour Mrs.Weasly had enough of the discussion and told us it was time for dinner, when Ginny and Hermione came I moved to sit between the two girls.

“I saw you sitting by Remus”, Ginny whispered to with a wink “Did you make any progress?” She asked 

“unfortunately no he is still so formal with me.” I sad sadly

“Don’t worry Tonks It will get better, It can take men a while to realize what they want.” She said patting my hand and looking at Harry

“Hey Tonks can we play that game again, the one where your morph into different animals?” Hermione asked laughing

“Yes witch animal do you girls want to see today?” I asked them

1996 Battle at The Department Of Mysteries 

Tonks POV

“Remus may you come outside so we can talk?” I asked“Sure,” He said following me on the to the balcony at Grimmauld place

“What do you want to talk about?,” he asked

“You already know what I want to talk about,” I snapped “I don’t understand why you just won’t give us a chance,” I pleaded 

“I already told you..” 

“NO you’re just giving me excuses,” I screamed not letting him finish his statement 

“They’re not excuses its the truth.” He said with a sigh “I’m to old, to poor, I’m a werewolf for Merlins sake. I have nothing to offer you.”

“I don’t care about any of that, I love you,” I said feeling a tear roll down my face

“Stop,” He begged 

“Do you not love me?” I asked taking his hand in mine

“You won’t be this first person I let go because I love them,” He said kissing my hand and walking back In the house 

I didn’t know how long I stood outside crying and starring out at the moon but once I turned to go back in the house I noticed Sirius leaning on the wall watching me.

“He was never the smartest wolf when It came to love.” He said walking towards me “There was a time where Harry probably would have been Remus’s son instead of James, but just like you he pushed Lilly away. 

“Do you think that’s the reason he can’t love me...Because of her?” I asked curiously 

“No darling,” he said whipping my tears “He loved Lily but they way he looks at you, I’ve never seen him look at anyone like that.” He said with sadness in his eyes 

“Why does he does he push me away the...he isn’t only hurting me, he is torturing himself as well.” I said frustrated

“He never felt like he deserved to be loved, he have always said he didn’t want to burden people with his condition.” He explained 

“Well he doesn’t know how stubborn I can be, I refuse to give up on him,” I said 

“Exactly, that’s what you have to do with a bloke like Remus...you can’t take no for an answer,” he said hugging me and kissing the top of my head

“TONKS, SERIUS WE HAVE TO GO,” Kingsly came outside yelling

“Why whats happened” I asked 

“HARRY AND SOME OF HIS FRIENDS WERE JUST AMBUSHED BY DEATH EATERS AT THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIOUS, SEVERUS JUST CAME AND TOLD US, WE HAVE TO GO NOW,” Kingsley explained

“MERLIN,” I screamed 

When we got to the scene Harry was about to hand the Prophsey to Lucious Malfoy “Get away from my godson” I heard Sirius scream and punch Lucious who dragged Longbottom down with him, the prophecy slipped through Lucious’s hands and shattered, angry he grabbed Longbottom and put his wand to his neck but I stunned him before he could curse the boy. 

“Longbottom are you okay lad?” I asked the boy 

“Yes.... yes...thank you I’m fine” he said out of breath

“Is it just you and Harry here?” 

“No Luna, Ron, Ginny and Hermione Merlin’s HERMIONE,” he screamed 

“Come down Longbottom where are the others?” I asked 

“I don’t know....I...I...I can’t remember,” he stuttered “But Ginny hurt her ankle, Luna is stunned, and Hermione... Merlin you have to go help Hermione she is hurt really bad,” he explained 

“Okay I will but do me a favor and try and think of where they might be,” I begged him 

“Okay well...HEY WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!” He screamed 

I turned around with my wand aimed to see Bellatrix Lastrange standing in front of me. “Well....Well...Well if it isn’t my half-blood whore of a niece,” she said with a sick smile

“I’m no niece of yours,” I snapped back

“You are not wrong about that,” she spitting on me and laughing. I wiped her spit of my face witch seemed to anger her “You should be honored to have my spit on you,” she screamed. I was about to respond when she started speaking again “I got a plan....,” she said twirling her wand “I’ll kill you tonight and then tomorrow I’ll go find your mommy and daddy..... I think I’ll spit all down there filthy naked bodies and once I’m done I will kill them to,” she said laughing hysterically 

“Expelliarmus,” I scream but she blocked it. 

“Come on niecy lets play,” she said still laughing “Crucio,” she screamed but I blocked her. She turned into black cloud of smoked but I still went after her “Crucio,” she growled again but I blocked it once more. When we landed madness had fully taken over her “DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME“ she screamed “AVADA....”

“PROTEGO,” I screamed before she could finish the spell, My heart was beating so hard I could barley hear anything around me. I saw Bellatrix whip her wand back and fourth “CRUCIO,” she screamed. I tried to hold my barrier but the spell was so strong it broke through and I went flying through the air. When I landed hard with a thud, I knew then that I was dying, I was feeling to much pain at once, My body was on fire, There were 1000 knives ripping and tearing my skin, and something was chocking me. I could hear myself screaming until everything went black.

“TONKS…. NYMPHADORA….NYMPHADORA come on wake up,” I heard someone saying 

“Don’t.... Call...me....Nymphadora.” I said slowly opening my eyes and staring at Moody, he gave the closes thing he could to a smile

“What happened.....Where am I?” I asked confused looking around and seeing all white walls

“Well you are at St Mungo’s,” he said “You have been out for nearly 2 days,” he told me 

“Merlins, how is Harry.... and Hermione.. the Longbottom kid told me she was hurt.” I said trying to get up only to have Moody push me back down

“Harry is fine...but the girl she isn’t doing to good, They are trying there best to help her but nobody know the spell she was hit with.” He explained walking toward the window

“Merlin they have to help her, she is just a child.” I said 

“They are trying there best…..we arrested all them but the bitch Bellatrix. That Idiot Fudge finally saw Voldemort with his own eyes and now I read in the prophet he is trying to resign,” he spat turning back around to face me “But that’s enough of that talk right now you need to rest, your parents we’re worried about you.” 

“Yea I could only imagine, my father is really going to want me to quit now.” I said “But I think I’m fine now Moody, I want to check on Hermione and go home,” I said trying to get out of bed again

“Tonks....There is something else you should no but I can’t be the one to tell you... so stay here and let me go get Lupin,” he said forcing me back down on the bed

“What is it....is it something bad?” I asked but he didn’t answer he just turned and walked out the room 

A few minutes later Remus walked in and I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. (he’s so handsome) 

“Remus...what happened?” I asked anxiously 

“I hate to be the one to till you this,” he said looking down 

“Just say it...you guys are scaring me,”

He pulled up a chair beside my bed, took my hand into his, and looked at me with tears in his eye which immediately made me start crying...I don’t know why but I just knew it wasn’t good

“It’s Sirius....he,” he struggled to say

“No please don’t say it,” I begged 

“Tonks you need to know” he said squeezing my hands “After you were knocked unconscious Sirius ran to your side and stoped Bellatrix from torturing you. When Bellatrix fell Sirius started trying to revived you but you couldn’t wake, you were to weak. While this was going on we were all busy fighting the other death eaters non of us realized Bellatrix had already gotten up and revived Lucious. She and Lucious went straight for Harry, but when Sirius came and started helping him Bellatrix disappeared.” He said pausing and swallowing what I knew was a lump in his throat

I didn’t see or here what happed before it was to late. Harry said that Sirius stunned Lucious and was about to go back and try to revive you again but before he could.....Bellatrix cast the.... killing cures on him.” He whispered squeezing my hand tighter. 

I couldn’t breathe, Sirius was gone....he was my family, best friend...all his jokes, winks,and smiles were all gone, the last personal thing I would ever have from him would be the hug we shared on the balcony before the battle. 

He was dead, he died because of me. 

“Why.....,” was all I could say before my heart exploded and I crumbled 

Draco POV

“Mother.....Mother where are you?” I asked 

“Sweetheart,” she came running out the dining room and pulled me into a tight hug

“Mother whats wrong....why did you call me from Hogwarts,” I asked pulling out her hug, that’s when I notice her eyes were red and wet with tears

“Mother?” I said grabbing her hand 

“Oh Draco....it’s your father,” she said starting to weep, I had never seen her so disheveled 

“Mother please tell me what’s going on?” I asked again “Where is father?” I asked anxiously. She still didn’t answer she just kept weeping 

“FATHER” I screamed “FATHE...,”

“Draco he is gone darling,” she finally said 

“Gone....Gone where?” I asked confused

“Azkaban.” She said crying harder 

“What...Mother please stop crying and tell me what has happened,” I asked her 

“What happened was you daddy failed, he lost the prophecy, and got himself shipped to Azkaban,” I turned around to see Aunt Bella smiling 

“Aunt Bella...what are you talking about...What happened?” I asked still confused nobody was making sense tonight

“Well the Dark Lord gave your father a task to get the prophecy for him but Lucious got himself stunned by Potter and his little friends and was arrested and taken to Azkaban.” Aunt Bella said twirling her wand. 

“Potter got my father sent to Azkaban,” I said in shock 

“Don’t worry Draco, your father was a terrible server. He didn’t deserve to have the Dark Lords mark on his arm.” She said whispering in my ear and rubbing my back

“Stop crying Cissy….” She snapped “Maybe it will help you to know.... I killed Sirius Black tonight.” She said laughing. 

I felt my mom hand go ridged and she stop crying “What did you say Bella?” She asked 

“I KILLED SIRUIS...I KILLED SIRUS,” she said singing “You should have seen all of their faces,” she said laughing so hard tears were in her eyes

My mother just started to cry more and harder than before. I was still to shocked to comfort her. Potter got my father sent to Azkaban was the only thing I could think of.

“YESSSS,” Aunt Bella screamed “I’m being summoned.” She said looking at her arm in awe “Come on Draco let’s go.” She said grabbing my arm but my mother stood up and pulled me back

“What are you doing Bella?” She asked sternly 

“The Dark Lord has no more use for Lucious… it’s Draco he wants now.” She said smiling at me. For the second time tonight I was in utter and complete shock

“What No...Draco is just a boy,” my mother said begging 

“CISSY YOU CAN’T TELL THE DARK LORD NO...HOW DARE YOU.” Aunt Bella screamed. “Come on Draco,” She said snatching me from my mother and into a puff of black smoke we went. 

September 1, 1996

Draco POV

It’s been a little over two months since my father was sent to Azkaban and everything in my life has changed. The night Aunt Bella took me to visit the Dark Lord was the first time I ever laid eyes on him and it wasn’t what I expected at all. I was already afraid but when I finally saw him my blood ran cold and I could barely move, he wasn’t even a man any longer, he looked and spoke more like a snake. He didn’t speak a word to me he just summoned a few men to hold me down while he gave me my Dark Mark. Receiving that mark was the worst pain of my life, It felt like I was burning inside my body, like my veins and bones were melting off...I nearly blackout from the pain. After that he made me bow to him while he presented me with my first task, the task of fixing the vanishing Cabinet at Hogwarts so that when the time comes I can let the death eaters in to invade the school while a few accompany me to my second task, which is killing Albus Doumbeldour. A task that even now sitting on this train I know I won’t be able to complete. That night when Aunt Bella brought me back home I saw my mother sitting in the same spot I left her at hours ago, she took one look at the blood dripping from my left arm she and broke out in tears only crying harder when Aunt Bella started screaming at her. I tried to help my mother as much as I can but between not being able to see and speak with me father and fearing for me she has been driving herself mad. I decided to quit the quidditch team this years as well as to distance myself from Crabble and Goyle becauseI don’t need any distractions and they won’t understand what I’m going through. I can”t fail these tasks, its not only me that I have to think about but its also my mother. Another reason I can’t fail is because the Dark Lord promised if I did the consequences would be deadly.

“Draco Are you alright?” Pansy asked 

“I’m fine, just didn’t feel like coming back to this filth of a school.” I spat 

“Whats wrong with this door?” I here Blaise yell, I see him trying to close the compartment door and it refusing to shut..Blaise then yanks the door but it pushes him back and he falls into Goyle’s lap, for a split second I could see a shoe..Goyle pushes Blaise off him and slammed the compartment door shut, thats when I heard thud on the bag rack and I noticed my bag slowly being unzipped. I didn’t even have to guess I knew it had to be Potter.

“What did Slughorn want?” I asked Blaise once he flopped in front of me 

“Just making up to well connected people,” he said with a shrug

“Who did he invite?” Pansy asked

“Mclaggen from Gryffindor, um Bebly I think from Ravenclaw, Longbottom, Potter and the Weasley Girl,” he said

“What about the Granger girl,?” She asked “Isn’t she the smartest person in our year.” Pansy said smirking

“You didn’t here...she never really recovered from some injury she got last year, she’s still in the muggle word.” He said and Pansy face fell

What a stupid girl she was to go up against Antonin Dolohov. It’s better if she stay in her little muggle word before she get herself killed 

“Well it sounds like it was a room full of half-blood and Blood traitors to me,” I said rolling my eyes 

Anger flickered in Blaise face from being called a half-blood but he didn’t say anything.  
“Hogwarts. What a pathetic excuse for a school. My father should have sent me to Durmstrang when he had the chance.” I spat 

“Draco,” Pansy said grabbing my hand 

“I think I’d pitch myself of the Astronomy Tower if I had to continue here for another two years,” I said 

“What that’s supposed to mean?” Pansy asked rubbing my hand 

Let’s just say I don’t think you’ll see me wasting my time in Charms class next year.” I said snatching my hands from her, Blaise started laughing “Amused Blaise....We’ll see just who’s laughing in the end. All you care about are your O.W.L.s and your N.E.W.T.s, nun of that is going to matter when the Dark Lord takes power,” I told him 

“What do you think you can do for him, you are sixteen and not even qualified.” He said smirking 

“Maybe the job he has for me isn’t something you need to be qualified for,” I spat standing up and grabbing my bag “I can see Hogwarts I need to change into my robes.”

10 minuets latter Goyel was opening the doors to our compartment and everyone was leaving. I could see Pansy and Blaise waiting for me “You two go on...I wanna check something,” I told them. Once everyone left the Compartment I went to shut the blinds.

“Pertrificus Totalus,” I screamed once I turned around. I heard something hit the ground..I ripped of the invisibility cloak of him “Didn’t mummy ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop...oh yeah I forgot she was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin.” I said stomping his face “That’s for my Father,” I stomped his fingers next “Don’t worry, you didn’t hear anything I care about, Potter.” I Covered him back up with the invisibility cloak “Enjoy your ride back to London,” I spat and walked out. 

I hopped off the train to see no one left at the platform. I started walking toward the carriages not sure if there would be one to take me to the school but not really caring much. Thats when I saw someone in the distance and quickly realized who it was. The girl who save my life 3 years ago my “cousin” as she called herself. She looked different older, skinnier, darker hair, all these factors making her look more like Aunt Bella, she didn’t notice me and I didn’t care about her so I kept walking. 

“Draco, we were wondering where you were.” Pansy said waiting in a carriage

“Come on before we are late to the feast.” Said Blaise 

I hopped in “Did you find what you were looking for?” Pansy asked taking my hand

“Yes.” I said as we flew off 

Tonks POV

It’s been over two months since I found out Sirius was murdered and nothing seems to be getting better. Remus has pushed me further away, The ministry is in chaos, Hermione is still sick and suffering, and Harry..... I feel like Harry blames me for Sirius death. Speaking of Harry “Hey Heather did you see Harry get off the train?” I asked 

“Um no I don’t think so,” she answered taking out her wand

“Its okay I’ll go check the train for him,” I told her 

When I made it own the train I noticed the last compartment window shades were down. The room was empty but I knew Harry had his invisibility cloak, I was felt around on the seats, and the ground and that’s when I felt the cloak and I ripped it of him. Blood was all over his face, and clothes, his nose was crooked and two of his fingers were swollen “Rennervate,” I said pointing to him. He started whipping his bloody nose and standing 

“Merlins Harry,” I said grabbing his arm “Come on we have to go the train is already starting, we ran to the first door and jumped out.

“Who did this to you?” I asked standing in front of him 

“Malfoy,” He said wiping his nose again “I think he is a death eater Tonks,” he said 

“Harry I highly doubt that..yes his father is one but what would Voldemort want with a sixteen year boy like Draco Malfoy” I told him.

“You don’t understand, he been acting different and weird,” he said 

“His father went to Azkaban,” I told him but he just started at me “Don’t worry I’ll keep an eye out for him,” I said 

“Do you want to fix it?” I asked pointing to his nose 

“Um yeah sure,” he answered 

“Episkey,” I said. I could see temporary pain cross his face

“Thanks,” he said “Not only for my nose but also for finding me and reviving me,” he said smiling 

“No problem,” I said tripping over my own foot and nearly pulling Harry to the ground but he pulled me up, he gave a short laugh but I couldn’t find it in myself to even smile. We continued walking in silence until he finally asked “How did you know where I was?”

“Well I didn’t really, I noticed you never got off the train and when I got on there I noticed the last compartment shades were down.. I knew you had your invisibility cloak so I just sort of put two and two together.” I answered 

We were nearly to the gate when he whispered “Do you miss him,” I knew he was talking about Sirius 

“Every day,” I answered wiping a quick tear off cheek. I couldn’t even think of Sirius without crying 

“Did you.... did you .....well did you fancy him?” He asked curiously 

“Is that what you think?” I asked sending my patronus so someone could open the the gate 

“Well yeah, that’s why I never brought up his death with you. At first I will admit I was angry with you.....I was angry with everyone actually, but then I saw how hard you took his death and I felt terrible. I’m sorry...he was your family as well and you lost him to.” He said taking and squeezing my hand

“Thank you Harry,” I said wiping my tears “But to answer your question no I did not fancy him... but I did love him very much” I was going to continue but I noticed Sivirus making his way towards the gate

“Potter,” Severus spat “Why…are you so late?” He asked curiously

“You should hurry and go….you probably already missed half of the feast by now,” I told him turning and leaving him with Severus 

The rest of the school year slowly got better, I was moved from Hogsmede to inside of Hogwarts after two murderous incident one involving Katie Bell, the other with Ron Weasley.. That’s when the order decided they wanted me inside the school to keep an closer eye on Harry and his friends. When ever I could I took them to visit Hermione, we spent our breaks at Grimmauld Place where I got to see Remus. Remus was finally letting me in and we decided to owl each other while I stand guard at Hogwarts, though he still say we will only ever be friends...I feel like with a little more patience he will finally give in. Tomorrow would be the kids last day of school and I couldn’t wait to see my parents, visit Hermione, and of corse see Remus.

Draco POV

This has been the worst school year of my life, I have spent every single day fixing that fucking vanishing cabinet, I tried to kill Dumbledore twice and failed, I’ve nearly lost all my friends and I have found myself multiple times talking to a ghost in the girls lavatory. I don’t sleep anymore I can’t myself from always being paranoid and looking over my shoulder... I keep Pansy in my bed because when she is there I can at least relax a little by focusing on her breathing. Potter almost killed me this year when he realized what I did to to that Bell girl, I never seen Potter as scared as the day I was laying there in my blood begging him to kill me and finish it, the idiot just sat with me in shock until Snape came...Now the only thing I receive from him are his fucking sympathetic looks. Snape has tried to help me numerous times... he doesn’t understand I have to do this on my own. Tomorrow is the last day of school and it’s going to be the hardest test of my life...I’ll have to kill Dumbeldor and let the death eaters invade the school. I know sleep isn’t going to come to me tonight so instead I just lay there staring at the ceiling with Pansy head on my shoulder. Tomorrow I will either die or be a murderer and there is nothing I can do about it


	2. Last Day Of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of School feast and everyone is excited but what happens when Tonks go and try to find a missing Draco?

**June 30th 1997 (Last Day Of School)**

**Tonks POV**

Today was a great day, Dumbledore gave all the Aurors gifts, and we had our feast as thanks for guarding the school. Everybody seemed to be in a good mood except Harry. I would think he would be excited to go home and see the Weasleys and Hermione, but he seemed down all day. 

"Harry lad, what's wrong?" I asked. 

"Nothing, I just wish Hermione was here." He said quietly.

"Yeah, I hate that she had to miss this whole year, But tomorrow we will go straight and see that bushy head of hers," I said laughing, and for the first time today, I saw Harry smile. I knew that wasn't the only thing bothering him, but I didn't want to push him.

After the feats, I went back to my post in the Gryffindor hallway to see my friend Heather leaning on the wall catching her breath. 

"Merlins Heather, what happened to you?" I asked

"I saw Draco rushing out the feast, so I followed him," she said

"What happened...where did he go?" I asked.

I had kept my promise to Harry in keeping tabs on Draco Malfoy this year. After my post moved to Hogwarts Harry told me about the Incidents that happened with Katie Bell and Ron Weasly he was convinced that Draco was the one who tried to have them killed, but not even Ron believed Draco was capable of murder. I tried to keep my eyes on him at all times but found it difficult since Severus asked me to watch the Gryffindor tower, therefore I asked Heather to let me if he did anything strange. After her first few days of watching him, She told me that he had quit the quidditch team, gave up his prefect badge, and spent a lot of time in the boys' lavatory talking to someone. A week later, she found me and told me that Draco kept going missing. I took this information to Severus and Dumbledore asking them to switch me and Heathers posts, but Severus reassured me that Draco was coming to him for help with potions since he wasn't doing good in the class this year. After Dumbledore told me there was nothing to worry about, I didn't think about Draco Malfoy until late May when Harry pulled me from my post and rushed me into his room with blood all over him and started pacing like a mad man.

**PAST**

_ "Harry, Merlins what happened to you, what's wrong?" I asked  _

_ "I did something Tonks," he said still pacing  _

_ "What did you do?" I asked nervously  _

_ "Katie Bell came back today, so I went to check on her. I asked her about her attack, and she told me that she didn't remember anything, we talked a while longer, and when I turned to leave I saw Malfoy. He paled and stopped in his tracks when he saw her and rushed out of the room." He said, finally sitting on his bed. _

_ "Why didn't you come to tell me or another Auror?" I asked _

_ "Because I didn't have time for that. I pulled out my map and followed him to the 6th-floor boys' lavatory, and when I walked in he was sobbing and talking to Moaning Myrtle. She was begging him to let her help him but he said she couldn't and that someone was trying to kill him. I nearly asked him who was after him but he saw me in the mirror and pulled out his wand, so Instead, I confronted him about Katie." he said  _

_ "What did he say...did he admit to it?" I asked  _

_ "He didn't answer instead he threw a hex at me, we went back and forth for a while, then he tried to throw the cruciatus curse at me," he said _

_ "MERLINS HARRY," I screamed  _

_ "Tonks don't worry I blocked it.....that's when I hit him with what I think is an unforgivable," he said quietly _

_ "Harry...oh Merlins Harry what did you do," I asked shaking him _

_ "I didn't kill him," he said, letting out a sigh of relief "but I hit him with a curse I saw somewhere it's called Sectumsempra." He said  _

_ "Harry, I never even heard of that..Merlins where is he now?..He may need the hospital wing..I have to gather the Aurors..Come on we need to find Dumbledore" I said panicking and pulling Harry off the bed _

_ "Tonks, calm down let finish telling you what happened." he said sitting back down on the bed _

_ I was shocked by his behavior "Harry we don't have time for that." I said, He didn't even pay attention to me. That's when I realized he was still in shock and needed to get everything that happened off his chest. _

_ "Okay Harry quickly tell me what happened next," I said  _

_ "I didn't know what the spell did, but once I said it cuts emerged on his face, chest, and stomach and he let out a cry and fell backward. I ran to help him, There was so much blood, Myrtle was crying and screaming Murder..Murder..That's when Snape walked in." He said with a shaky voice _

_ "What did Snape do?" I asked nervously  _

_ "He started chanting something like a song and the cuts started to close then he picked him up and carried him to the hospital wing," he explained  _

_ "There is something wrong Tonks." He said  _

_ "What do you mean?" I asked  _

_ "After I said the curse and went to help Malfoy....He started begging me to kill him..to end it." He said sniffing with tears in his eyes "He told Myrtle that someone is trying to kill him..." he said _

_ “Harry, I want you to get rid of these bloody clothes and go to sleep. Tomorrow Morning I will have news for you on Malfoy" I told him giving him a quick hug and leaving the Gryffindor tower. _

_ _

_ The hospital wing was dark once I made it there, I saw Madam Pomfrey checking on a little girl and went over to her. "Madam Pomfrey, do you know if Draco Malfoy is still here?" I asked  _

_ "Yes, my dear he is in the last bed with the curtains drawn..be careful he is sorta out of it right now." she said smiling and pointing me in the direction of Malfoy. _

_ Once I made it to Draco’s curtain I could hear him shuffling from pain in his bed. Before walking past his curtains I did a quick prayer that he would be asleep so I didn't have to try and explain why I was there. I peeked over the curtain and to my relief he was asleep. He was covered from the waist down and the upper half of his body was covered in bandages. He seemed to be shivering, I slowly walked towards him said a charm to check his body temperature and he was indeed cold. I pulled the cover over the rest of his body excepted his left arm. I noticed a small cut still bleeding on his forehead, I pushed his white hair out his face and closed the cut. He looked perfect again... I quietly made my way to the other said of the bed and was about to remove to badge on his left arm when “Removing the bandages after a curse like he just endured will cause him to bleed to death Miss.Tonks.” Said Serverus from the foot of Draco’s bed  _

_ “Oh Serverus, Merlin’s beard you scared me.” I said  _

_ “What are you doing Miss.Tonks?” He asked impatiently  _

_ "I was just.." _

_ “I see you talked to Mr.Potter.” He said not letting me finish speaking  _

_ “Yes he told me what happened between him and Draco today.” I explained _

_ “And so you have come to finish what Potter started.” _

_ “No Severus.. Harry never wanted anything like this to happen. He is actually worried about Draco and I told him I would check on him and let him know how he is doing.” I said  _

_ “That doesn’t explain why you were trying to remove his bandages.” He said in his monotone voice _

_ “It is just that... _

_ “Potter made you think that Malfoy is a death eater?” he said his black eyes staring into my blue ones _

_ “Why ask me a question when you are going to answer them for me.”I said irritated. “Look I just wanted to make sure is all, Harry is convinced that Draco is one.” I told him _

_ “What evidence does Potter have?” He asked _

_ "None really but he told me about Ron and that Bell girl, he believe.." _

_ "The key word in that sentence was''None `` Miss.Tonks'', he said interrupting me again "Mr.Potter has no evidence that Malfoy was the culprit behind those two incidents. He has also brought these suspicions up to me and Professor Mcgonagall and we told him that once he has evidence then we would look into it. But I myself have already went to Dumbledore and I am keeping an eye on Mr.Malfoy." he explained _

_ "Why didn't you just tell Harry that you were already watching him?” I asked  _

_ "I do not feel I have to disclose what I do to Mr.Potter as a lot of you feel necessary to do" He spat _

_ "Kill me...Kill me...Kil.." we both turned to see Draco shuffling in his bed.  _

_ Severus ran to his side, and starting chanting while laying his hand softening on Draco's head. I really wanted to stay and make sure he would be okay but I decided to give them some privacy and went back to my post. The next morning I went back to see Draco and when I peeked over the curtain I saw he was up and talking to Miss.Parkinson. I told Harry not to worry and that Malfoy was better. Though I believed and trusted Severus I still told Heather to continue watching Draco. _

**PRESENT**

"He went to the Boys Lavatory the door is locked with a spell but I heard a loud crashing sound and a girl begging and screaming and not in the pleasurable kind of way." she told me

"Okay..Heather thank you, Ima go check it out." I said rushing off

"Let me go with you" she said catching up to me

"No stay and guard my post." I told her quickly 

When I made it to the 6th floor..I saw Miss.Parkinson Pacing outside the door with worry written all over her face (was she the girls screaming?) "shit" mumbled to myself

"Miss. Parkinson why are you not at the end of the year Feast..Are you alright?” I asked

"Umm…” she said and for a split second I thought she was actually going to explain what was going on “Who are you?" she stopped pacing and looked at me all the worry leaving her face replaced with disgust 

“I am and Aurour here at Hogwarts my name is Tonks, are you okay,” I explained

“Yes I’m find, you can go back to doing what you are here to do and guard the school.” She said dryly 

“I actually came up here because someone said they heard screaming and loud noises,” I said, ignoring her comment 

“WELL MAYBE THEY SHOULD MIND THERE OWN FUCKING BUSINESS” she said screaming 

“Miss.Parkinson calm down and excuse me I need to check this room.” I said moving past her

“WE WERE SHAGGING OKAY,” she screamed yanking me to face her

“Miss.Perkinson don’t lie that's not the kind of screaming that was heard,” I told her

“Fine I’ll tell you what happened even though it will cost my house points…” she said rolling her eyes

“You have five minuets, and I’m still going to open that door know matter what you say.” I told her

“Draco have been having a hard time this year ...so I have been doing everything I can to comfort him, whenever he needs a good shag no matter what I’m doing we either go to the 5th floor girls lavatory or this boys lavatory, whenever he needs someone in his bed with him I'm there..” She explained

“So why are you not inside with him but out here,” I asked 

“Well if you'll let me finish,” she said rolling her eyes “We were in the middle of our…business when Moaning Myrtle floated in and started screaming…the jealous bitch.” She said clenching her fists

Either this girl was a great liar or she was telling the truth..but something still didn’t add up “So why instead of you and Mr.Malfoy just leaving the lavatory he stayed there and locked you out?” I asked 

“Because he has been confiding in that dead bitch…telling her all his problems when I’m the one who can help him…I know that he is depressed that he will never see his father again..I know he hates that Potter is accusing him of things he could never do…I know he actually miss that Know-it-all, his friends, quidditch…I understand that his life has changed drastically…that's why I will do anything for him but what do I get in return…nothing he chooses a dead bitch he can’t even shag over me,” she said tears rolling down her face.

Before I realized it I was hugging the poor girl because I understand what it's like to love someone and want to help someone and they won’t even give you a chance

“You must be happy now…you made the perfect Pansy Parkinson break” I didn’t answer her Instead I just kept rubbing her back until she was able to compose herself to stand.

“Go on….Go ahead…Go tell Headmaster, I know he will take a million points and my house will hate me ...but please don’t say Draco’s name say someone else, Draco has been through enough.” She said shrugging and whipping her tears. 

“Come on Parkinson I’ll walk you back down to the feast.” I walked her to the door of the great hall and turned to go back to my post

“Where are you going?” She asked curiously 

“I am going back to my post.” I told her 

She walked to me and looked me in the eyes with pity “The world isn’t built for the kind, If you’re not careful you will learn that soon enough.” She said giving one last pitiful glance before turning around and heading to the Slytherin table.

“What Happened” Heather asked once I made it back to my post

“False Alarm” I told her

“Really…then what happened, you were gone for nearly and hour?” She asked

“Girl loves boy but boy want let her in.” I said with a slight smile

“Oh that's why you were with Miss.Perkinson.” 

“Yep,” I said places at the slithering table where Pansy was sitting alone’

“She’s not you Tonks,” she said

“I know,” After everything that happened tonight I was proud of myself for being stubborn and forcing Remus to let me in.

**Draco POV **

“They are gone” Myrtle said floating back to the mirror I destroyed earlier 

“Who was it?” I asked 

“Pan..”

“I know Pansy but who was she talking to?” I saw Pansy following me when I rushed out the great hall but I didn’t see who she was talking to 

“Well I think it was an Aurour,” she said coming towards me

“Fuck,” I said 

“Don’t worry Draco she is gone but maybe you should’ve talked to her..she was nice to Pansy.” She said her voice getting higher and higher with each word 

“Myrtel get this through you head there is No fucking saving me,” I screamed 

“Please Draco….” She said crying

“NO…..” I screamed 

This may sound crazy but this year Myrtel has become the person I talked to the most and now I guess you can say we are friends but tonight will have to be the end of that friendship.

“Look Myrtle tonight will be the last time you ever see me I’m either going to Azkaban for life or tonight I die.” I said walking toward the bathroom door, I looked up at the weeping ghost one last time “Thank you for always being there, even if I didn’t want you to.” I said and left. 

I went straight to my room knowing the feast would be over soon. I was laying in bed when someone knocked on my door. “Hey,” Pansy said once I opened the door I could tell she had been crying, she went to walk past me but I stopped her “I don’t need you tonight Pans,” I told her 

“Draco out of all the nights tonight is the one you will need me the most, please” she begged. I know she is right but I need to say good-bye and let her go.

“Pansy Perkinson, I always knew I would marry you..we were basically betrothed from birth but life is complicated and If I am honest with myself I don’t deserve you…I never have, deep down you are not a cruel person and you love your friends and family more than anything in this world and I hope you find someone better than me…but for that you need to let me go…you can’t mourn me forever Pans, I want you to be happy.” I told her trying my best to swallowing the lump in my throat.

“Draco what does that even mean ...,” she could barely say through her tears

“Pans do me one last favor, If I don’t make it out tonight give these letters to Blaise, Crabble, Goyel, Potter, and uh never mind I'll keep this one.”I said taking back the letter for Granger. 

“Draco please stop...” she said letting her tears fall 

I pulled her into a hard kiss with all the emotions left in me “Go Pans please....” I told her, she gave me one last peck and disappeared into the darkness. 

I laid back in bed with my wand over my chest. “Alright Draco tonight is the night the you prove yourself or it’s over.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for the wait but I am a college student the beginning of the semester always have be busy but hopefully I will have another chapter up soon.


	3. Do It Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come with me and I’ll leave your little traitor friend alone” I didn’t even have to think twice I walked over to her she grabbed my arm and the next thing I felt was the pull in my belly button that only comes with apparition. Remy I guess this was good bye, I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter we finally get to see what Draco have been gearing up for, we also get to see two battles. This chapter is going to leave you with sorta a cliffhanger but don’t worry I’m am back and I should be uploading the next chapter soon.

_ ** June 30th 1997 11:00pm(Last Day Of School) ** _

** Draco POV **

It’s 11 PM an hour after curfew and I know exactly what I must do, I get out of bed put on my robes and quietly walk out of my room. Once I leave the dorms I head straight to the room of requirement, making sure I avoid all aurors, professors, seventh years’ head boy and girl, Myrtle, and most of all Peeves. It takes me a while to get to the room but I get there at exactly 11:15pm which leaves me 15 minutes to make sure everything is ready. I walk over to the cabinet and place an apple I got from dinner into it, then I close the cabinet and send it over to Bergam and Berks. 2 minutes later the apple returns with a note reading we are on the way. I wait in the room of requirement until I hear shuffling in the cabinet and black smoke seeping through without even bearing anyone a glance I walk right out of the room only to be stopped by an auror. “What are you doing walking around this late at night and almost two hours after curfew?” He asked “Nothing sorry I had an emergency, i’m going back to my dorm now .” I told him “Look I’m going to give you awarning and walk you back to your dorm because something dangerous may be happening tonight and I don’t have time to get your professors involved but the next time....” He didn’t get to finish what he was saying before someone scream avada kedavra and a green flash hit him right in the chest, before I had anytime to process what just happened blood was be splashed all over the floor and my robes from Greyback destroying the mans flesh. I was in such shock I just stood there watching Greyback devour the young auror “Draco what are you doing just standing there, you need to go finish the Dark Lords orders before those other aurors get here.” My aunt Bella screamed. I still was frozen in place until some another deather eater I think his name is Amycus pushed me into the wall “Boy don’t your here those fucking aurors coming if you don’t go and finish the mission I’ma hold you down and make you watch your mommy die.” without realizing my body took off in a sprint thinking of the quickest way to get to the headmaster office. 

** TONKS POV **

I was laying in bed when suddenly somebody was banging on the door. “What the hell” Heather scream I got up and ran to open the door “Miss Parkinson what are you doing out of bed at is late hour?” She didn’t answer she just stood there looking quite feverish “Miss Parkinson are you all right you don’t look well?” She looked up at me and I could see tears welling in her eyes. “If I tell you what really happened with Draco would you promise to help him?” She asked tears spilling from her eyes, “What do you mean...what’s going on?” I asked confused I thought she already told me what happed earlier “WOULD YOU HELP HIM?” she screamed “Of course,” I saidwhile throwing on my robes and shoes “Something bad is going to happen tonight an...and.. I’m coming to you because I wanna save him.” She said breaking down “Okay calm down just explain to me what’s going on....” “TONKS LOOK” Heather screamed before I could finish talking to Parkinson, she was throwing on her robes and shoes I ran to the window and I could see a green glow I looked up and the dark mark was casted above the astronomy tower “HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN, MISS PARKINSON WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON” I screamed dragging her out of the staffing quarters with me and Heather “Look I don’t really know anything I just know that they’re making Draco do something but he doesn’t really want to do it, you have to help him.... please you have to help him.” She begged “Tonks, Heather Fucking death eaters are in school I don’t know how they got in but they’re here prepare for a fight .” Ike explained “I’ve been prepared, Ike take Miss Parkinson back down to the Slytherin dormitories, Heather go make sure all the aurors are up and prepared for battle.” I ordered “What about you where are you going?” Heather asked “ To the astronomy tower and to look for Mr. Malfoy.” I said then we all took of to complete our task. As I ran looking for Malfoy I sent my Petronas to notify the order of what was happening, I was two floors away from the top of the tower but what I saw in front of me was an all out war, There was three death eaters one I knew as Yaxley All firing spells against Bill Weasley, Remus, and Flitwick. “Expelliarmus a screamed retrieving the a blonde wizards wand.” The man spat on the ground, smiled and pulled out another wand “alright bitch let’s play,” he sneered “All right let’s,” I countered with a smile. The blonde whipped his wand back but before he could do anything Remus froze him with the Petrificus Totalus spell. “Dora we got this up hear we need you to go downstairs with the Dumbledores Army and the other aurors apparently some Slytherin students have taken Voldemort side and are helping two other death eaters down there.” Remus explain“Fuck all right I’m on it.” But before I could leave he grabbed my arm “Be careful down there” he said I nodded and smiledthen I ran towards the stairs I was about to go down when something caught my attention laying on the floor was a bloody Slytherin robe I hadn’t noticed it when I initially came up here I crouched down to take a closer look and at the top of the robe I could see white hair “Draco..he must be upstairs.” I whispered I had two choices one to go downstairs and help my fellow aurors and the army or two go find Draco Malfoy, it was a tough decision but when I thought about what miss Parkinson said  (they’re making Draco do something but he doesn’t really want to do it you have to help him.... please you have to help him)  “I made a promise, I trust my fellow aurors to keep the Army safe but there’s no auror to protect Draco” and instead of going down I took off up the stairs hoping maybe I could save my cousin a second time. If only I knew this choicewould change my life forever.

** Draco POV **

Once I made it to the top of the Hogwarts Castle where the headmasters office was located I pulled out my wand and hid behind the wall, I knew that Dumbledore would have guards but I just didn’t know how many. I slowly peeked and saw two auras one thatlooked like she could only be a few years older than me and another man who looked like he was in his thirties, both of them were guarding the door “Shit...think Draco...think.” I realized I I was still wearing my robes which had blood splattered all over It, I put my wand in the back of my pants got down on my knees and crawl from behind the wall “Hhh.....hey...p..pplease...help me.” I begged both aurors turned towards me “Kalina help get the kid somewhere safe, I’ll guard the door.” Okay she said running towards me, she helped me up and we started descending down the stars “Are you okay...am I going to fast for you?” She asked I couldn’t even look her in the eye I felt miserable for what I was about to do to her but I had to make a choice my family or her “I’m sorry.” I said then I pushed her to the wall pulled out my wand and whispered “Imperio.” This wasn’t my first time using an unforgivable but it was the first time I used it on someone innocent...someone who just wanted to help me. I sat there with her just staring in space and me trying to control my emotions for about 15 minutes enough time for the other aura to believe she had helped me. _“_ _ Say your name _ _?”_ I implanted in her mind “Kalina Canis.” She answered back immediately. _“_ _ Kalina Canis I want you to get the keys to the headmasters office and bring them to me...no matter what it takes. _ _”_ I sent. She immediately started walking back towards the office “Did you help the boy?” The other auror asked instead of Kalina answering she quickly pulled out her wand “Petrificus Totalus.” She said. Once the auror was frozen she took the key from him and started walking back towards me, I met her halfway and we stood in front of the huge gargoyle I remember somebody telling me the password just in case I ever needed it ”Sherbet Lemon.” I said watchingThe gargoyle slowly turn to reveal steps I grabbed Kalina’s arm and ran up the stairs to the main door.  _“Guard this door don’t let anyone come in other than death eaters, if anyone else tries to come in.....just make sure they don’t”_ I sent to her. I took the key and unlocked the door, I had never been in the headmasters office before maybe because I was never really liked by Dumbledore or maybe because his precious chosen one was the only one he wanted up here. It was extremely dark in the office which gave me the sinking feeling that Dumbledore wasn’t here I walked around trying to keep quiet because the portraits on the wall where all asleep but there was no sign of him, I then climb up a few stairs where his desk was placed but still there was no sign of him “FUCK,” I screamed throwing all his books of the desk, that woke more than a few portraits and they all started screaming at me “SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU LOT,” I yelled even though it didn’t stop them from screaming at me even more, I walked past all of them and left slamming the door  _ “Tell me yes or no do you know where Dumbledore is?”  _ I sent to Kalina “No” she answered “I’m so fucked...he’s going to kill my whole family.” I said pacing back and forth when an unbearable pain shot through my arm ..I knew the Dark Lord wasn’t here so I walked to the window and I saw the Dark Mark casted above the astronomy tower  “ If I know Dumbledore he would go wherever he see the mark casted,” I said...I looked at Kalina and whipped my wand back screaming “Stupefy,” I caught her and laid her down, Then I ran down the stairs, went to the other auror who was still frozen “I know I shouldn’t really ask you for a favor but that girl doesn’t deserve to get in trouble over my mess so if you guys win tonight let the ministry know that she was under the imperious curse.” Then I ran to the other end of the Hogwarts castle towards the astronomy tower, I twirled my wand around myself while casting the Disillusionment Charm so that no one could see me. I could hear the shouting and battling getting closer and closer but nothing prepared me for what I saw, Everything was in ruins my aunt Bella was currently destroying all the windows and paintings while in the middle of the floor there was around 15 people battling spells flying everywhere... I couldn’t believe my eyes but I also couldn’t keep watching so I ran to the next floor, and the floor after that, and the floor after that seeing some people laying on the ground unconscious, seeing Greyback eating one poor girl flesh but there was nothing I could do, I was ordered to do a job that I have to finish or my parents will be killed, I don’t give a shit about myself but my mother definitely doesn’t deserve to die because of me and my father’s failures. Once I’m two floors from the top of the tower I snatched my robe off and hold my wand in front of me, I quietly walk the rest of the way. There was a guard laying unconscious in front of the door which was opened halfway I could hear voices so I slowly open the door the rest of the way and walked in to see none other than Dumbledore. “Expelliarmus” I screamed watching Dumbledore wand fly across the room “Good evening Draco, What brings you here on this fine spring evening?” He asked not a shiver in his voice I quickly looked around the room but there wasn’t anyone else there but I swear I heard more than one voice “Who else is here?” I asked annoyed with the shakiness my voice, before he answered someone screamed and there was a thud outside the door “A question I might ask you. There seems to be a battle going on tonight so I assume you are not acting alone?” I couldn’t help the sinking in my stomach when I thought about what the deathearters were doing downstairs, but there was nothing I could do about that now I was forced on a side and I have to do the job I was given. “No,” I said answering his question, “I’ve got backup. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight.” I stated “Well, well,” he said “Very good indeed.” He then moved a bit closer to me “You found a way to let them in, how?” He asked “The vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement, I spent the whole year minding it.” “That was clever. . . . Let me guess there must’ve been a sister.” He stated “At Borgin and Burkes..together they form a passage.” I don’t know if Dumbledore could notice but I would much rather talk about what I had to do this year than proceed with what I have to do right now “So the Death Eaters were able to pass from Borgin and Burkes into the school to help you. . . . Genius,” he said then looking at me with a mixture of seriousness and pity he continued ”Draco years ago I knewa boy who made all the wrong choices, please let me help you.” He stated but his words were to late...there was no way he could save me “I don’t want your help...don’t you understand I have to do this..I have to kill you..or his is going to kill my family and me.” I said breaking down “It’s no point anyway I’m a lost cause you would be shocked by the things that I have done this year.” I added “You almost killed Katie Bell with a cursed necklace and Ronald Weasley by poisoned mead. You have been trying, with increasing desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but I do not believe you are fully a lost cause because these have been feeble attempts. . . . So feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has been really in it.” It wasn’t I may not have never liked Dumbledore but I would never want him killed or be the one to kill him “I see you did not answer so Draco let’s discuss your option.”“My options” I laughed “I’m about to kill you that’s the only option I have.” I stated “That’s not true Draco There are people here who can help you.” He said “What about my mother... Don’t you get it this is the option I have to keep her alive,” I said. I wish what Dumbledore was saying was true but I didn’t have time to look for other options if I didn’t do this my mother would die today. ”Draco come over to the right side, and I promise we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her like wise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban. . . . When the time comes, we can protect him too. Come over to the right side, Draco . . . you are not a killer. . . .” “YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT I AM , I WAS CHOSEN FOR THIS” I screamed ripping up my sleeve to reveal my mark...I was crying so hard I couldn’t even see his expression. “IF YOU REALLY WANTED TO HELP ME WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER, YOU OBVIOUSLY KNEW I WAS TRYING TO KILL YOU...WHY NOW.” I could feel myself breaking I hated Dumbledore for watching me get to this point and then offering me help, if I was his precious Potter he would have jump the moment he suspected anything. “I understand your argument and the reason I did not confronted you before now firstly because I knew that you would have been murdered if Lord Voldemort realized that I suspected you.” I couldn’t help but quiver at hearing his name ”I could not have talked to you if I did not know if he used Legilimency against you,” continued Dumbledore. “But now at last we can speak plainly to each other. . . . No harm has been done, you haven’t hurt nobody, . . . I can help you, Draco.” For the first time in what felt like years I could breath a little and I wanted so bad to run to Dumbledore’s side but fear wouldn’t let me move “Draco . . . you are not a killer. . . “ he told me once again“How do you know?” I asked “Because I watched you this year and when I couldn’t I gave orders to Professor Snape and he has been keeping watch over you...” wow he wasn’t fooled by me but he was fooled by Snape “He hasn’t been doing your orders, he promised my mother.....something..I don’t really know what is but...” “Of course that is what he would tell you, Draco, but...” couldn’t he get it Snape was never on his side “He’s a double agent, he tricked you, he isn’t working for you, you just think he is!” I stated “We must agree to differ on that, Draco. It so happens that I trust Professor Snape...” what a idiot “That will be your worst mistake.” I said “I will live with that,” he countered “So what have you decided when it come to your options?” He asked “I’ve gotten this far haven’t I...if I do this I can ensure my mothers safety.” I said “But for how long Draco?, If you do this you will be forced to always do Lord Voldemort bidding to keep you mother safe.” He was right I only had two task this year and It nearly killed me..if it wasn’t for my mother I would have chucked myself off of a building.(I lowered my wand a bit) If I do this he’ll probably make me one of his right hand men and I’ll have to go on raids and kill mudbloods and anyone else he wants died (I lowered my wand a bit more) If I take Dumbledore side it wouldn’t be perfect but at least my mother would be safe while I serve in Azkaban for my crimes (I lowered my wand completely) Finally I felt like I had hope. I looked up at Dumbledore who gave me an encouraging smile, I quickly looked back down and took one step to safety when there was a bang and someone was opening the door, I could hear my Aunt Bella laughing, I looked a Dumbledore and he gave me a nod..like he understood what I had to do. I quickly raised my wand back up and pointed it directly at his heart “Well..Well...Well...,” my aunt Bella said jumping around “Well done Draco,” she then licked my face “Ha Draco actually got Dumbledore cornered, alone, and wandless...seems you are better than your worthless father.” The fat ugly guy who’s name I can’t remember said “Good evening, Amycus,” Dumbledore said calmly, I can’t understand how he is so calm. “And you’ve brought Alecto too. . . . Charming . . “ He said pointing to the equally fat and ugly lady. “Think your little jokes will help you on your deathbed?” she sneered. “Jokes? No, no, these are manners,” Dumbledore said moving on to the next person “Is that you, Fenrir?” asked Dumbledore. “That’s right,” rasped the other. “Pleased to see me, Dumbledore?” “No, I cannot say that I am.” Greyback grinned, smelling of blood and flesh with blood tricking down his chin “But you know how much I like kids, Dumbledore.” I felt like throwing up

“Am I to take it that you are attacking even without the full moon now? This is most unusual. . . . You have developed a taste for human flesh that cannot be satisfied once a month?” “That’s right,” said Fenrir Greyback. “Shocks you, does it Dumbledore? Frightens you?”“Well, I cannot pretend it does not disgust me a little,” said Dumbledore. “And, yes, I am a little shocked that Draco here invited you, of all people, into the school where his friends live. . . .” Wait 

“I didn’t,” I stated way to quickly. Greyback looked at me but I refused to look at him “I didn’t know he was going to come...” I tried to explain but I was cut of by the ugly fat one “Enough of all this...do your task boy.” He saidDumbledore eyes snapped to mine and my heart sank...How could I do this..how can I look someone in there eyes and take their life away from them “DO IT DRACO” Aunt Bella screamed before I knew it I was trembling..I can’t do it, this isn’t what I wanted, I can’t do it“Fuck it I’ll do it,” Greyback roared “No the Dark Lord said he has to do it,” the ugly sister said “DRACO I SAID DO IT...DO IT NOW,” Aunt Bella screamed again but no matter how loud she screamed I couldn’t do it, I heard the door open but I didn’t even care to see who it was. “Finally Snape, this bloody bastard is to scared to say the words.” The ugly man said to Snape who just walked it the room “Severus . . .” Dumbledore said with a serious look eyes flickering to me then back to him “Severus . . . please . . .” Dumbledore said calmly...I wanted to scream at him not to trust Snape but it was to late “Avada Kadavra.” Snape said with a snap of his wand, the only thing I saw was Dumbledore falling from the window. 

** Tonks POV  **

As soon I made it to the top floor Bellatrix was about to enter the astronomy tower but paused when she heard me “well..well if it’s isn’t the HALF BLOOD little bitch again!!” I didn’t have time to argue with her I just aimed my wand “Expelliarmus” I said but of course Bellatrix blocked it “CRUCIO” someone screamed but it wasn’t Bellatrix, my knees buckled and my body felt like it was being split into. The pain kept going forever and I was screaming at the top of my lungs because nownot only did it feel like a million knives stabbing me it also felt like my skin was melting off “Bella we don’t have time for these petty games, we have a job to do.” Someone said I kept screaming I could feel me losing oxygen “How dare you stop me fro.....” that’s all I heard before everything went black. 

** Draco POV **

After watching Dumbeldore die everything else went by in a blur, the next thing I know I was being ushered out the room by Snape who was trying to hurry and leave, I nearly tripped over someone foot who laying on the ground..I looked down to see who it was and oh it’s her my “cousin” well she died young just like I probably will because when it comes down to it I didn’t kill Dumbeldore, Snape did and everyone saw. Before I knew it we were almost of school grounds and Aunt Bella was still destroying everything in our path “SNAPE...HE TRUSTED YOU!” I turned around and of corse It was Potter running towards us wand aimed high “Go on Draco” Snape Demand I turned around ran off the grounds and apparated to my house. 

** TONKS POV **

“Dora Wake up......Dora come on please wake up love....Dora love I need you to get up...” I slowly opened my eyes and Remus was checking my pulse in my wrist “Hi” I said and before I could register anything I was in his arms “Merlin you scared me half to death...You have to stop doing that do you understand.” He said “Sorry Remy” he kissed the top of my head “Why were you up here I looked for you everywhere downstairs but I couldn’t find you?” He asked “I came up here because..um Draco Malfoy was up here and I wanted to save him and I trusted the other Aurors to.....” Remus looked shocked and confused “Why ere you trying to save Draco...Do...Do you not know what he did?” “No someone just told me that he was in trouble and begged me to come save him,” I said staring to stand up “Tonks love....I don’t know who told you that lie but Draco brought all these deatheaters into the school and they..he..they” he kept stumbling over his words “What did they do Remy?” I asked getting impatient “They Killed Dumbeldore” he whispered “WHAT” I screamed I could feel the tears welling in my eyes “There you two are come on there is a battle and Hagrid’s hut right now we gotta go,” Gannon said. I grab my wand and we all ran down to the hut and sure enough there is a huge battle going on. Me and Gannon were almost on the battlefield but Remus grabbed me back and the next thing I felt were soft lips on mine...it felt like heaven and for reason I felt like this was goodbye “If we make it through this I will never hold back again” he said I kissed him one more time and into the battle we went. The battle had to have been going on for at least an hour but nobody stop for a second I was currently fighting a short ugly women it’s when I finally took her wand that two big things happened one a swarm of deatheaters came into the battle and second Fenrir Greyback was dragging my best friend into the woods, I stared sprinting towards Heather not noticing Bellatrix running after me “STOP..LET ME GO” Heather was screaming “I LOVE WHEN MY MEALS SCREAM” Fenrir Growled he threw himself on top of Heather and I scream “PETRIFICUS TOTALUS” And he fell on top of Heather who pushed him to the ground she stood up and ran to me “Are you okay?” I asked her “Yeah Thank you so much,” she said crying we hugged then there was a huge explosion and we could see fire on the other side of the woods “Expelliarmus” someone said behind me and my wand was gone I turned around to see Bellatrix again “CRUCIO” she yelled but this time I didn’t feel any pain but then a screamed ripped through the woods and I turned to see Heather withering in pain “STOP” I demanded but Bellatrix kept laughing “STOP...Please Stop...” Heather eyes was staring to roll in her head “Come with me and I’ll leave your little traitor friend alone” I didn’t even have to think twice I walked over to her she grabbed my arm and the next thing I felt was the pull in my belly button that only comes with apparition.  _ Remy I guess this was good bye, I love you. _

_ _

_ ** Thank you so much for reading this chapter omg I know it took forever but their have been a lot going on college, writers block, the whole pandemic but it felt so good to come back and write I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is where it really begins to get crazy. Love you all and be safe...Next chapter is coming soon. ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, hope you guys like it and the second chapter should be up soon.


End file.
